


Lekarstwo

by snuwflak



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuwflak/pseuds/snuwflak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitsugaya zadaje pytania. Ukitake odpowiada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lekarstwo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kiss Makes Everything Better](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26355) by BoomBoom31. 



> betowała piorunia.

– Kapitanie Ukitake?

Białowłosy mężczyzna spojrzał na gościa znad stosu papierów.

– Toushirou? – odpowiedział.

Chłopiec odwiedzał go, odkąd Matsumoto ich sobie przedstawiła. Zaczęli razem trenować, Toushirou przychodził do jego biura odrabiać lekcje lub zadać pytanie. Czasami Ukitake żałował, że powiedział chłopcu, że ten może zapytać i poprosić o wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Nie mógł zapomnieć, kiedy chłopiec zapytał o seks. To była straszna rozmowa.

– Więc… och… – Uczeń zarumienił się delikatnie i odwróciwszy wzrok, zaczął bujać się w tył i przód. Ukitake pomodlił się w duchu, by to nie było kolejne pytanie o seks. – Co ci jest?

Para błękitnych oczu popatrzyła na kapitana z ukrytą gdzieś w głębi obawą.

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Ukitake, sprowadzony na ziemię przez pytanie.

– Cóż, zawsze kaszlesz i odpoczywasz… i jesteś senny. Co się dzieje? Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Ukitake wstał, okrążył swoje wielkie, drewniane biurko, by stanąć naprzeciwko małego geniusza, który właśnie dostał się do szkoły shinigami. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i uśmiechnął się.

– Nic, o co trzeba się martwić. To tylko kaszel.

Toushirou zmarszczył czoło. Nie był głupi. Odwiedzał kapitana na tyle często, by móc stwierdzić, że coś było źle. Zwłaszcza z dwójką jego podwładnych, biegających cały dzień dokoła kapitana, jakby ten miał zaraz paść trupem. Coś było z Ukitake nie tak i Hitsugaya chciał dociec prawdy.

– Nie jestem dzieckiem, nawet jeśli na takiego wyglądam. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ci dolega, zapewniam cię, że mogę to wytrzymać.

Ukitake westchnął. Chłopiec miał rację. Może był naiwny i dopiero uczył się walczyć, ale był o całe pięćdziesiąt lat starszy, niż na to wyglądał.

– To złożona z kilku różnych przypadłości choroba. Jedna sprawia, że moje płuca palą i krwawią. Druga, że gardło boleśnie się obkurcza. Przez trzecią mam dreszcze, gorączkę i w nocy meczą mnie poty. Czwarta odbiera apetyt, a piąta zdrowy kolor. Szósta sprawia, że mam bardzo suche oczy. Nie ma na to lekarstwa. Czasami jest bardzo bolesna, ale często nawet nie pamiętam, że jestem chory. Ataki są zawsze niespodziewane, bo nic ich nie zapowiada. Nie ma nic, co ty albo ja moglibyśmy zrobić. Umrę i jestem z tym pogodzony. Po prostu się o mnie nie martw.

Cisza.

Toushirou popatrzył na kapitana dużymi, szklistymi oczyma. Jego ulubiony kapitan był taki silny i jednocześnie wrażliwy. Chłopiec nie przypuszczał, że choroba może być aż tak poważna. Chciał pomóc, ale tak jak powiedział białowłosy mężczyzna – nic nie mógł zrobić.

Toushirou ujął dłoń Ukitake w swoją.

– Możesz się na chwilkę schylić? – zapytał cicho. Ukitake uśmiechnął się i pochylił.

Toushirou zawahał się przez moment, a potem zbliżył się i pocałował kapitana delikatnie w usta. Muśnięcie warg. Niewinne. Ale Toushirou nie zatrzymał się. Posuwał swe usta wzdłuż karku chorego, składając na nim malutkie pocałunki. Jego gorący oddech owiał jabłko Adama kapitana, jakby Toushirou zastanowił się, czy pocałować też wgłębienie pod nim. Zszedł niżej, nadał całując, aż napotkał czarne ubranie shinigami. Odsunął delikatnie połę kimona i pocałował akurat na samym środku klatkę piersiową.

Ukitake poczuł, że chłopiec zaczął drżeć, a jego uścisk na kapitańskim płaszczu i kimonie wzmocnił się minimalnie.

– Wiem – Toushirou zaczął, aczkolwiek drżąco. – Wiem, że to może wyglądać na głupie i... i zupełnie dziecinne, ale Matsumoto powiedziała, że… – chłopiec desperacko wypuścił powietrze z ust – Że pocałunki są najlepszym lekarstwem na rzeczy, które bolą najbardziej. Wiem, że to głupie i pewnie nie zadziała… ale warto spróbować. – Toushirou popatrzył w górę, prosto w oczy Ukitake i wydało się, że płakał. – Prawda?

Ukitake popatrzył na Toushirou szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym zamknął je i pozwolił twarzy odprężyć się. Położył dłoń na głowie niższego shinigami, schylił się i pocałował go w czoło.

– Prawda.

 


End file.
